The First Time
by koder
Summary: "That was the first time we ever watched the fireworks together, da?"  "Yes, it was, aru." Hopefully it's the first of many.


**_Hey, koder here! This was my entry for the rochu-squad's 'First Time' contest on deviantART! Hope you like ;)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own APH._**

* * *

><p><em>I love to watch the fireworks, they're pure happiness, riding on a dream.<em>

Yao loved to watch the fireworks, whether it be for the western New Year, his own year, or for no reason at all. He loved watching the rockets soar into the sky and imagining that he was flying along with them, brightening the world at just the right moment. Yao hadn't known about tonight's fireworks until a very short while ago, so he hadn't been able to invite his family over like he would usually. They were all too busy; it was too short notice for all of them. This would be Yao's first time watching the fireworks alone.

It was going to be cold tonight; Yao could feel it in his bones. After 4000 years you learn to feel these things. He would be able to see the fireworks from his house no problem, so there was no point in going outside and getting frostbitten, when he could stay home, warm, and with a nice cup of tea.

5 minutes to go. Yao's people were on time for everything, something he was proud of. And It's not fun being proud when you have no-one to gloat to, as he always did to his siblings. He couldn't doubt it, he was lonely. Even France's company, when the Frenchman was in an especially perverted mood would have been better than this. He hated being alone, it was unnerving.

_Bad things always happen to people when they're alone…_

4 minutes to go. These minutes seemed to drag on forever. Why couldn't his people be early for once? The suspense was killing him! This was torture. If only Ivan was here, with that smile on his face, it would make it all the more bearable. No, more than that, this experience would be enjoyable, as it should be, and normally is. The Russian could make anything enjoyable, at least Yao thought so. Some of the other countries, Yao noticed, didn't agree with him, turning white as a sheet if the Russian so much as walked past.

_Why do others judge people so much on past actions that don't matter anymore?_

3 minutes to go. The pandas had been fed. He'd been to the bathroom numerous times. He'd swept the already clean kitchen and living room; all the other rooms he had cleaned beforehand. He'd made himself a cup of tea, he'd even cleaned the window so the fireworks could be seen more clearly through the double glazed glass. Those simple tasks had seemed to take forever. Why wasn't it time for the fireworks yet?

_I swear, all the clocks in the world must be ticking more slowly._

2 minutes to go. The power went out, and then it came back on. A bird flew past the window, Yao yawned. He was bored, and these minutes seemed to be as long as hours. Very long hours.

_You find yourself just watching the world slowly go by._

1 minute to go. Yao could almost feel the anticipation of the spectators-to-be. He was beginning to perk up himself. His slowly brightening thoughts were interrupted by a single knock on the door. He didn't think to answer it though; it was probably annoying salesman trying to sell him something he didn't want, or need. He hated those guys, they tried to con you out of your hard earned money for something, which half the time, didn't even work. Yao knew this from personal experience.

"I am no annoying salesman Yao-Yao, and I know you're in there. Let me in, da?" Damn that voice and the person behind it, the one that knew him so well. Reluctantly, Yao left his comfortable spot in his old cane chair by the window to let his northern neighbour in. But really, Ivan was so much more to Yao than just a neighbour.

Russia came with sunflowers and vodka like he always did. Does he ever change? Will he? No, probably not. Countries don't tend to, at least not easily… He was wearing his trademark faded pink scarf looped loosely around his neck, and had a familiar smile on his face. The smile Yao would do anything to see. Fortunately for Yao, Ivan had left his lead pipe back in Moscow. That was the only thing about Ivan that scared Yao.

"Yao-Yao! It is good to see me, da?" Ivan asked, shoving the sunflowers into Yao's open arms, and enclosing the Asian in a warm hug. What kind of question was that? Yao loved seeing the Russian; he just wished Ivan wasn't so affectionate in public. Yao was very private about his personal life, and didn't like being embarrassed.

"You wish, aru." Yao pulled away from Ivan, red faced, and set the flowers down on a table. Ivan did the same with his vodka, "I was about to watch the fireworks." Yao wanted Ivan to join him, but he was too afraid to ask, for fear of refusal, and therefore, embarrassment.

They could both hear the bangs of the first fireworks behind them. Yao inwardly cursed for missing it; they always had really good rockets at the start. At least he'd be able to see the finale though, and that was truly the best part. It could only be made better if a certain Russian kept him company.

"Does Yao want some company? I love fireworks. They are so pretty, da…" Yao agreed wholeheartedly with Ivan's statement. Chinese fireworks were the best in the world.

"Sure, aru." Yao gestured to the seat beside his, which Ivan quickly sat down in before Yao took his own seat, "They're so pretty, aru. I wonder how they make them…"

"I wonder," Ivan agreed. They sat there gazing out the window at the bright displays in silence, except for the occasional gasp, sneeze or squeak.

It was over all too soon for Yao. He barely ever got to spend time with Ivan anymore; they were both so busy with the issues of their countries. He missed the days where he and Ivan could simply drop everything they were doing, all their work and go out for a stroll without causing a national or world crisis. That's just what you get for being two of the largest nations in the world.

But Ivan didn't need to leave just yet, which Yao was glad for. But he did need to return to Moscow eventually. Work would start piling up again soon, for the both of them. Spare time was, unfortunately, something they simply did not have.

The two nations talked. They talked about what they thought of the world and their opinions on the countries in it. About their siblings and what had happened to them recently. Yao wasn't surprised that Belarus was still stalking Ivan with marriage certificates, and that Ukraine still owed him money. His own siblings were bonkers, but he was glad he had them instead of Ivan's.

They kissed. It was innocent meeting of the lips that told the other just how much they had been missed. They had both been missed a lot, and neither looked forward to have to miss the other again. But they would have to, as was the life of countries. They probably wouldn't even see each other again until next month's world meeting. They had to take advantage of what little time together they had, to the fullest extent they could.

But Russia had to leave, and it was all too soon for the both of them. Yao felt like he was going to cry from the loss he felt, how many times would he have to go through this grief? How many times had he gone through it already? He did not know the answer to either question.

"That was the first time we ever watched the fireworks together, da?"

"Yes, it was, aru." Hopefully it's the first of many.

"We should do it again, da? At my house?

"Sure, aru." What a silly question to have asked. Yao wouldn't refuse Ivan anything in the whole world.

They shared one last goodbye kiss before Ivan walked out the door into the cold air, and walked away, looking back every now and again to make sure Yao was still there. He kept looking back even when he knew he was too far away to see his Chinese lover.

**I'll keep looking out for you, if you look out for me too.**

Yao stood, shivering in the doorway until long after he could no longer see his beloved Russian. It would be an age before he could see the other again, but it would be worth it, just to see that beautiful smile of his. Yao shut the door and went inside, leaving the door unlocked just in case Ivan wanted to come back. He didn't, but he sure-as-hell wanted to.

_We can't always get what we want, that's just how the world is._

**We'll watch the fireworks again someday, you and me, at my house.**


End file.
